1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric or electronic animal traps, and relates more particularly to an animal trap adapted to catch and electrocute a targeted animal simultaneously stepping on a pair of spaced electrodes, with means designed to direct a targeted animal entering the trap housing into and through a pathway leading to a source of bait beyond the electrodes while minimizing the likelihood that the animal will back out or escape from the trap before engaging the electrodes, and while precluding accidental contact with the electrodes by a user, a pet or non-targeted animal that could inadvertently fire the trap.
Although the concepts of the instant invention are equally applicable to traps for animals of any size, devices of this type are primarily utilized in connection with the trapping of rodents such as mice and rats and the description will, therefore, focus on this application.
2. The Prior Art
Animal traps have been around for hundreds of years and include many different designs. Most common is the typical rodent snap trap that utilizes a spring and a snapping bar to kill the target animal. These designs can be unpleasant to handle and pose a danger to the consumer setting the trap.
Due to these problems, many other types of animal traps, particularly rodent traps, have been utilized. One alternative to the snap trap is to use electricity to kill the target animal. Traps of this nature are typically easier to set and do not produce an unsightly result when the consumer catches a rodent or the like. However, other issues such as safety and efficacy can be a concern. Professional pest control companies have complained of possible dangers in using such traps; additionally, it is not uncommon for target animals to avoid electrocution by backing out of the trap. Attempts to avoid these problems have been less than successful.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,091 to Johnson et al., a flexible plate is charged with a base plate. When the pest enters the trap, the pest presses the flexible plate into contact with the base plate. This contact completes the circuit and a high voltage is applied to the pest. The problem with this type of device is that voltage only occurs when the pest makes contact with the flexible plate. When the pest is initially shocked it may move and fail to receive sufficient voltage to exterminate it.
Johnson et at. U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,636 discloses a portable pest electrocution device with a resistive switch to sense the presence of a pest between a pair of electrodes. One of the electrodes is set at a high voltage and the other is set to ground. The ground electrode is a separate stake shaped electrode which is placed physically in the ground. When the pest enters the trap, contact is made, and a timer begins for a set period of time. After timing out, the timer deactivates the power to the electrodes. A problem with this device is that a separate ground stake is necessary. It is costly and cumbersome. If the user forgets or misplaces the separate ground stake, the device does not work correctly and thus will be useless.
The subject matter of the Johnson et al. patents is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Copending, commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,328 issued Aug. 26, 2003 (the ""328 patent), the subject matter of which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, overcomes many of the problems associated with the Johnson et al. patented products by providing an electric or electronic trap of the inclined plane or teeter-totter type wherein the target animal entering the trap passes over the fulcrum of a tilting floor or platform and closes a circuit initiating an electrical shock to kill the animal. While the ""328 patent discloses improved circuitry for such an animal trap, the mechanical aspects of tilting floor traps, while effective, require significant design features to insure the targeted animal does not escape before it engages the electrodes and to preclude accidental engagement with the electrodes by a less sophisticated or curious person such as a young child.
Other prior art electric or electronic traps are particularly complicated and costly to manufacture making them poor candidates for mass marketing. Deficiencies in their reliability and safety features have also minimized the commercialization of devices of this nature.
A primary object of this invention is to provide an animal trap, particularly a mouse or rat trap, which will quickly and efficiently electrocute a targeted animal, is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and highly reliable and completely safe in use.
A further object of this invention is the provision of an inclined plane electric or electronic animal trap such as disclosed in the ""328 patent modified to incorporate a diverter plate or the like making it difficult for an animal stepping from an electrified platform which functions as a first electrode to reverse direction as it contacts the second electrode at the end of the platform.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electric or electronic animal trap utilizing, if desired, the improved circuitry of the ""161 application, but modifying the mechanical structure of the device to eliminate the sometimes problematic operation and effectiveness of the inclined plane or tilting floor design disclosed in the ""161 application, and replacing the same with a fixed barrier or diverter system that has no moving parts and, while minimizing or preventing escape of the animal, totally precludes the accidental simultaneous engagement of the electrodes and actuation of the circuitry by blocking the pathway between the entrance opening and at least the second electrode to preclude the introduction of an extraneous element by an inexperienced or curious user.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mouse or rat trap comprising at least a pair of spaced, oppositely angled, barrier elements immediately within the entrance opening, diverting a target animal into a maze-like path as it passes into the trap because of its innate curiosity or to seek a quantity of bait, such as peanut butter or the like, positioned beyond the electrodes. Once the animal passes the first barrier, it no longer sees the opening and is encouraged to simply move forward, rather than to attempt to back out or escape from the trap before engaging and actuating the electronic circuitry. The same barrier system that minimizes the likelihood of escape of the target animal also bars the entry of a relatively straight element such as screwdriver or a child""s finger that could accidentally close the circuit and injure the trap user and/or damage the trap.
A further object of this invention is to provide a trap of the type described either with the angled diverters or the inclined plane, but incorporating a plate or the like extending downwardly from the housing cover intermediate the spaced electrodes that provides limited space between its lower edge and the floor of the housing to force a target animal to squeeze thereunder making it more difficult for the animal to reverse itself when it contacts the second electrode.
A still further object of this invention is to incorporate a pair of cooperating diverters or barriers, one extending partway down to the floor from the cover and the other extending partway up from the floor toward the cover which together block direct access to the electrodes by a straight element inserted through the entrance opening.
From the foregoing, it is obvious that the instant invention provides an electric or electronic animal trap which, in all embodiments, is highly efficient and reliable, providing excellent protection against inadvertent or accidental damage to the user of the trap or the trap itself.
Other and further objects of this invention will be readily understood by those with ordinary skill in the art with particular reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in combination with the accompanying drawings.